Battle of the Bands
by Brat Monkee
Summary: The Rekai Tentei get shipped off to the Bahamas to partake in a battling bands competition in order to steal back a stolen artifact. Kurama/Botan pairing!! Chapter 5: All sorts of crazy things are going on at the luau, and what's up with Botan?
1. A new mission

This is the first Yuyu fic I've posted so be nice, I haven't had much practice with their characters and am trying to tune in on their personalities. I hope you all enjoy and are reviewing! Oh! And I based it off that famous picture of the band!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, yaddya, yaddya  
  
**************************  
  
"HAHAHA!!!!" One Yusuke Urameshi laughed, "You've got to be kidding me." Next to him, Kuwabara laughed as well and a very pissed Koenma stood before them, gnawing at his pacifier.  
  
"I'm not." He growled lowly.  
  
This only inspired Yusuke to laugh even harder and Kuwabara continued for a moment before stopping abruptly and staring in shock at the prince, "You are?!"  
  
Koenma nodded irritably while Yusuke was controlling his laughter and replacing it with a glare, "How the hell are we supposed to infiltrate a demon resort that's filled to the brim with humans and demons alike?!"  
  
It was no more than a half an hour ago when Koenma contacted all four of them with a new mission. They were to fly all the way to some tropical resort out west and bring back some stolen artifact from the demon world. Needless to say, none of them seemed too happy to be hoppin' on a flight within the next day or two, mostly Hiei who would be required to fly with them for safety reasons. The entire resort was an upper class, ritzy place filled with dangerous demons and innocent humans, mingling together. It also had some of the highest security technology and would be damn near impossible to break into.  
  
As Yusuke fumed, Koenma held up a letter in his face. Yusuke snatched it out of his hand and began reading, with Kuwabara reading over his shoulder. Glaring at his friend, Yusuke turned around and read it aloud.  
  
"Dear Mr. Urameshi,  
We are very pleased that you have enlisted your group, 'The Poltergeist Crew' into our battle of the bands competition. You're group will be required to make it out to the Bahamas by April 2nd, one week before the competition. If you so choose to arrive any earlier, use the passes given in this letter to allow you access to you suites. More details concerning the competition will be given to you when the time comes.  
  
Thank you,  
The Cosymes Music company" As Yusuke read, his voice became tenser and as he managed to finish the last words, he erupted in anger, "Koenma! This is crazy, with two weeks we can't even stand a chance to get into the second rounds, not even considering that we don't know how to play instruments!!!" Her shouted angrily.  
  
"Calm down Yusuke!" Koenma scolded, "It won't be that hard. Besides, part of being a spirit detective means you have to be gifted in every section of life, music included. All you need is to put forth a bit of spirit energy into what you're doing and it'll turn out just fine."  
  
Yusuke sighed and turned around, "You'd better know what you're doing Koenma, 'cause I sure as hell don't."  
  
The toddler grinned cheekily and settled into his chair, surveying his spirit detectives, "Excellent. Now, after looking into each or your backgrounds, I would have to say that Kuwabara, you are suited best for the drums. Hiei and Kurama, you two are going to be playing the guitars while Yusuke, god help us, sings."  
  
No one moved to argue, seeing as they were all to shaken up to argue. However, Kurama brought up a point, "Won't we need a fifth member to play the piano and harmony?" He questioned.  
  
The prince nodded, "Your group member has already been sent ahead to prepare all that you'll need. They'll meet you at the airport in the Bahamas."  
  
Yusuke shrugged, "Whatever," He leaned against a wall, "So what are we supposed to do now?"  
  
Koenma flipped through some files and pulled out four slips of paper, "These are your tickets. You plane leaves tomorrow at 8 in the morning. Be there or else." He also handed each one a large folder of sheet music, "These are your parts and songs you will perform. I suggest going down to the lower levels of the castle and practicing."  
  
They all nodded and began to stalk out, but Kurama held back, "If you don't mind my asking, where is Botan? Doesn't she usually report this to us?" He asked.  
  
He swirled around in his chair, "Oh, she's being kept busy. I don't think you'll see her before you leave." Nodding, Kurama left with a slightly disappointed look about him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that evening, the boys separated to go their own ways. Surprisingly enough, they weren't that bad and with a bit more practice, they could be even better. Each took to his own part easily and they appeared to blend well. Koenma assured them that they wouldn't need to bring any equipment, only a few necessary clothes along. They would all have to do a bit of explaining to do before they take off the next morning.  
  
At Kurama's  
  
The redheaded young man entered his home quietly and searched for his mother, father and brother. He found them in the living room all watched TV. He stepped around to block their view and turn their attention on him, "Excuse the interruption but I need to tell you something." His mother turned the mute button on and they waited. Kurama inhaled deeply and spoke, "There has been an emergency trip scheduled that I was never supposed to be a part of but, unfortunately, one of my classmates came down ill and I have to go in his place."  
  
Shiori looked at her son worriedly, "How long will this trip be?"  
  
He looked around and attempted to give them a guess, "About three weeks." He explained calmly.  
  
"I suppose it would be alright for you to go, but you must remember to call me every other night." His mother waved a finger teasingly at him.  
  
"Cool!" Shuichi exclaimed, "So when do you leave?" He asked excitedly.  
  
"Tomorrow morning actually." He replied.  
  
"Oh my, does that leave you enough time to get the necessary items??" Shiori asked.  
  
He nodded, "Almost everything will be supplied for us. I just need to pack a few things." He stated.  
  
"Well then, go get packing." His father laughed and pushed him into his room. Kurama laughed nervously and sweatdropped.  
  
At Kuwabara's  
  
The carrot-topped young man burst into his house and called out, "Hey, Shizuru! I've been sent on a mission to go to the Bahamas for Koenma and won't be back for about three weeks! Could I borrow some money?"  
  
From the other room came a half-awake Shizuru. She fished out from her pocket a wad of cash and tossed it to him, "Say hi to Botan for me." She stated drowsily.  
  
"Sure thing and thanks!" He called as he ran into his room.  
  
At Yusuke's  
  
The spirit detective walked into his apartment and slammed the door behind him, "Hey mom, I'm gonna be gone for a couple of weeks. Don't worry, I won't die." He shouted lazily as he walked directly into his room.  
  
From there, he could hear a faint, 'Ok, be good.'  
  
**************************  
  
So what did you think?? Please review, thank you!!  
  
Next time:  
  
They guys all board the plane and fly overseas to the Bahamas. There, they'll meet their fifth member and get settled in, into the beautiful resort. 


	2. Plane rides and flashbacks

Hmmmm! I'm trying to update and write ASAP but with my finger all funky, I can't type very fast. I really hope someone is readin' my fic and enjoys it, 'cause I sure like it. Make sure to review and let me know if you like it at all.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yuyu or it's characters  
  
*****************************  
  
It was a bright and early morning as two young men arrived at the airport. Hiei stood wearing jeans and a black sweatshirt; the only thing Kurama could convince him to wear before they reached the Bahamas. The fiery haired teen was wearing jeans, a white button-up shirt and a brown jacket with a small carry-on bag slung over his shoulder, "Now where do you suppose Yusuke and Kuwabara could be?" He asked his companion.  
  
"Hn, how would I know. Those two are probably lost." He murmured lowly.  
  
Kurama smirked faintly, "Now Hiei, give them some credit." They stood in silence as they watched numerous people flood into the airport when Kurama noticed two haggard looking boys, "There they are."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara dragged their feet over to Kurama and Hiei. Kuwabara in jeans, a gray long sleeved shirt, and an orange vest. Yusuke was wearing jeans, a green T-shirt and his trusty blue jacket, "God, it's too early for this." Yusuke yawned.  
  
"I didn't think I'd make it to the airport without falling asleep first." Kuwabara added, scratching his head.  
  
Kurama laughed softly, "Come now, if we don't find our gate, we'll miss the flight." They turned and began walking over to the gate.  
  
"Yeah but can we get something to eat first, I'm really hungry." Yusuke's voice drifted off as they disappeared into the crowd.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The mighty roar of a jet whirled through the sky as a large plane flew through the air smoothly. Through two of the many windows, the four Spirit Detectives could be seen. Yusuke and Kuwabara, who sat next to each other, were fast asleep and snoring extremely loud. Behind them, Hiei and Kurama were silent. Kurama was turning the pages of a large book and Hiei was meditating. They had been in the air for several hours by then.  
  
The red haired young man flipped his pages irritably, unable to stay focused on the story in front of him. Hiei, who had kept his eyes closed, spoke in murmured tones, "I can't concentrate with you creating all that noise. You're almost as bad as the orange-haired baka."  
  
Kurama marked his page and closed the book, "Sorry Hiei, I didn't mean to trouble you."  
  
There was a brief moment of silence before the fire demon spoke up again, "You're thinking of the blue haired bubble head again." It wasn't a question but a statement.  
  
Kurama frowned, "Not that I appreciate your name for her, but yes I am."  
  
Hiei smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "Why waste your time?"  
  
"If the same thing happened with Yukina, wouldn't you like to know her whereabouts?" He shot back with a thin smile, referring back to an incident that occurred less than a year ago.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara burst into Koenma's office after receiving an urgent letter from him, "So what's up this time?" Yusuke asked, already bored.  
  
"Botan's missing." The small statement was enough to send them all into alarm, except Hiei.  
  
"What?" Kurama growled, eyes narrowing dangerously.  
  
Under the youko's scrutinizing gaze, Koenma fidgeted nervously, "Two days ago, I sent Botan to Makai to recover a lost soul. She hasn't come back."  
  
Within a fraction of a second, Kurama crossed the room and held Koenma up by the from of his shirt, "And you only told us this now, why??"  
  
The toddler looked around the room for any assistance, but found none. George was huddled in the corner, Hiei just smirked from his position against the wall and the two humans glared hatefully at him, "I..err..uhh." He fumbled with his words, but Kurama spared him the worry.  
  
"Where did you send her?" Was his horrifyingly calm question.  
  
"She was on her way t-to the Ferral Hills." He stuttered. Kurama narrowed his eyes one last time at the Rekai Prince before dropping him back in his chair and turning on his heel. As he neared the door, he called over his shoulder, "For future references, if you ever send Botan alone to Makai again, I won't hesitate to inflict some serious pain." With that, the four boys left his office and began their trip the Makai.  
  
Back with the toddler, George ran up to him, "Are you alright, Koenma sir?" He asked, dusting his tiny shoulder off.  
  
Koenma swatted his hand away, "I'm fine ogre, just back off."  
  
*~*~*  
  
When they reached the center point between Ferral Hills and Rekai, they split up in different direction. So far, none of them had any luck in finding a faint clue to her location. After four hours, Kurama finally decided to rest for a moment. He leaned against the nearest tree and sighed, looking up to the sky, 'Botan, where are you?' He wondered. Suddenly, a jolt went through his system and he watched a scene play before his eyes.  
  
*Botan was flying above the trees when an arrow shot from within the foliage, cracking her oar. She fell to the ground, crashing through trees in the process. She landed on the ground with a heavy thud and immediately attempted to stand. By the time she had made it to her feet, she was surrounded by snake Youkai who had the body of a snake and the torso and head of a man. Botan looked around nervously, before breaking into a run from the snakes and faded from sight, youkai following her.*  
  
Kurama stood upright and stared at the tree he was leaning against. He had just witnessed its memories. With a smiled, he set a hand against its trunk, "Thank you." He murmured and took off running in the direction Botan had gone in the vision. In the distance, he heard the tree groan in response.  
  
As Kurama ran, he could smell blood; belonging to both Botan and the snake youkai. With a grim smile, he thought to himself, 'At least she injured them.'. When he came to a clearing, he was surprised by what he saw. There were six snake youkai strewn about the area, all dead. He would have laughed, but within the blood he smelt much of Botan's blood. Another thing bothered him, in the vision, there were seven snakes.  
  
One was missing.  
  
He took off in the direction where he smelt more of Botan's blood as fast as his feet would carry him, 'Please be alright, Botan.'. He ran for what seemed to be miles when the blood was strongest. He finally came to another clearing and another surprise, but not a pleasant one.  
  
Kurama found what he was searching for, but not in the condition he wanted. Botan was kneeling in the center clearing, clutching her left arm, which was covered in blood. Her hair was ratted up and caked in dirt and blood. Her beautiful pink kimono was ripped, torn and no longer light pink, but a light brown color. The deity was facing away from him and seemed to be in a trance. Cautiously, he moved to her, careful not the startle her.  
  
When he reached her side, he placed a hand on her shoulder lightly. Apparently, it had the opposite effects from what he wanted. She jumped, spun around and crawled backwards, "Get away!" She cried. When she realized whatever it was, wasn't attacking, she looked up to find Kurama's worried gaze pinned on her. Botan felt tears swell up in her eyes, "Oh Kurama! Thank goodness you're here." She whispered.  
  
Her face was covered in dirt, blood and scratched, along with the rest of her body. Kurama walked over and knelt down next to her, "You're going to be just fine now, so don't worry." He slipped one hand under her knees and the other behind her back, before standing up. He winced when her heard her cry in pain from the movement.  
  
"I'm so relieved that you're here..I was so scared." Botan murmured, drifting in and out of consciousness.  
  
He smiled gentle at her, "Just rest now, I'll take you to Genkai and you'll be good as new." With his comforting words, Botan drifted into a much needed sleep.  
  
Kurama stared at her softly and began to walk back towards their meeting place. Suddenly, from behind, he heard the bushes rustle and a dark figure leapt from within, "Freshhhh meat!" A voice hissed baring its fangs.  
  
He whirled around in horror, unable to use any attack with Botan in his arms. He held her tightly in his arms and shielded her from the blow of the snake youkai. After a moment, he realized there was no attack and he looked up to see Hiei standing over the carcass of the now decapitated youkai, "Not even a worthwhile fight." He grunted and turned to Kurama. The fire demon stared at Botan, "She doesn't look all that great."  
  
"Let's meet up with the others and head over to Genkai's." Kurama stated and began walking again.  
  
"Whatever." Hiei shrugged and followed him.  
  
Kurama gazed down at Botan once more before speaking in a low tone, "Thank you, Hiei."  
  
"Hn." Was his response of recognition.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
That incident left Botan with a broken left arm and bedridden for a week to regain all the blood she had lost. Kurama had stopped to visit her every day to see how she was recovering. She had also thanked Kurama every day for coming for her, as if her were a night in shining armor.  
  
"I suppose." Hiei admitted after a moment, "But that's no reason to worry the entire time. It's not like you can't contact her with Yusuke's communicator." Kurama gave Hiei a bemused smile.  
  
"I've never seen this side of you before, what's with the change?" He asked with a wide grin.  
  
Hiei glared at his taller friend before returning to his meditation, "Stupid kitsune." He murmured, loud enough for his chuckling friend to hear.  
  
As the plane ride droned on, Yusuke and Kuwabara awoke and seemed regenerated. They sat impatiently, awaiting the plane's landing. Along the way, Hiei took up the act of randomly kicking Kuwabara's seat, shaking the carrot-toped boy all around. He would turn around and begin to banter the fire demon who would respond with, "Don't look at me, we are on a plane." Kuwabara would turn around and grumble, not noticing Yusuke attempting to stifle his laughter. Kurama noticed the darkening sky as they flew onwards, stars becoming evident in the sky.  
  
After seven hours on the plane ride with Kuwabara's annoying jokes, the loudspeaker came on, "Attention passenger, we will be landing in the Bahamas airport shortly. Please fasten your seat belts and raise your tray tables. We hope you have enjoyed our flight and enjoy your stay in the Bahamas."  
  
When the plane came to a final stop, and had docked up to the gate, passengers rose from their seats to claim their bags and leave the plane as soon as possible. Everyone seemed to have jet lag except for the four Spirit Detectives who seemed good as new. They were the last four to exit the plane and pass through the doors. Surprised, the airport was almost barren with the exception of a few people scattered about.  
  
To Kuwabara's disappointment, there were no hula girls to greet them, "Aw man, I thought we would have gotten this great greeting with flower leighs and stuff." He whined.  
  
"Well what did you expect at three in the morning?" A new voice asked. They turned around to see Botan standing there with her arms crossed. She was wearing a light purple tank top with gray sweatpants and a thin, white bathrobe over that. Her hair was done up in a messy ponytail and her purple sandals were slide-on.  
  
"Botan?!" Yuske exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"  
  
She sighed, exasperated, "What do you think? I'm your fifth member."  
  
Kuwabara laughed, "You..you can play the piano?" He asked, humorously.  
  
"Yes, if you must know. I'd really love to argue with you but I'd rather get back to the hotel and sleep for a few more hours." She tapped her foot impatiently, exhaustion clearly written over her face.  
  
"But why would you want to sleep at three?" Yusuke asked, not realizing the darkened skies.  
  
"Three in the morning, Yusuke. There's a twelve hour time difference." Botan pointed to a clock on the wall, which read three o'clock.  
  
"Oh, well, I guess we should head back." He laughed nervously.  
  
Botan looked at their things, "Is that all you have?" She asked.  
  
They nodded, "Koenma said only to pack necessary things." Yusuke said, holding it up higher.  
  
"Good, now let's go get a taxi and head back to the hotel." She turned and began leading the way back to the main doors of the airport.  
  
As she walked, Kurama stepped up beside her, "It's good to see you again, Botan." He stated with a smile.  
  
She returned a big, but weak one, "You too, Kurama! It was lonely here." They reached the doors and found a few yellow cars waiting for them. They randomly chose the nearest one and piled in. Hiei automatically took the front seat, which left Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan and Kurama to squeeze into the back. They managed to fit but Botan was forced to sit on Kurama's lap, "The Blue Hotel please." Botan murmured.  
  
"Sure thing." The man started the engine and sped off down the highway. After a few minutes of silence, the man spoke, "So you kids here for the band competition?" He asked.  
  
"Mhmm." Botan mumbled.  
  
"Competing or watching?" He asked curiously.  
  
But Botan didn't answer, she had drifted into a calming sleep so Kurama answered, "Competing, sir." There were no questions after that. Kurama looked down at Botan who was nestled up against his chest with a faint smile evident on her lips.  
  
When they arrived at the hotel, Yusuke paid the man as they got out of the car. Kurama lifted Botan into his arms, not wanting to wake her. The man leaned out of his window and grinned at them, "Good luck kids." With that, he took off into the night.  
  
They turned and stared at the hotel. It was at least 45 stories tall with tropical trees and forests outlining it. The place seemed to be even more fancy than the Dark Tournament hotel. Glass statues were stationed at the front of the doors with a lit fountain in front. They entered through the sliding glass doors into an even more decked up lobby, which held glass chandeliers, red velvet furniture and detailed carpets. There was main desk on the far side of the lobby with four elevators on each side. They walked over to the front desk where a young woman sat. When she noticed the group in front of her, she looked up and smiled brightly, despite the time.  
  
"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked before noticing Botan in Kurama's arms. As she did, she clapped her hands in delight, "Oh! You must be with Miss Botan, which makes you..the Poltergeist Crew!"  
  
"That would be us." Yusuke leaned against the desk.  
  
The woman fished out four cards, "These are for your rooms, one for each of you and two rooms all-together. You are on the 40th level, giving you a great view of everything!"  
  
They turned to the elevators when the woman called after them, "You should thank your friend for getting here so early. You've got the best rooms in the hotel!"  
  
Yusuke waved back to her as the elevator doors closed and began moving up to the desired floor. He looked at the four cards in his hands. Two were black and two were green, "Here, you can share a room." He handed the two black ones to Kurama and Hiei, while he and Kuwabara kept the green ones. When the elevator doors opened, a wide and long hallway met them with rooms on either side. Walking down, they finally found their two rooms and opened the doors. Yusuke and Kuwabara went in immediately, "Sleep well guys, see ya in a few hours!" Yusuke called before slamming the door.  
  
Hiei entered their room and turned to Kurama, "Aren't you coming?" He asked, not really caring.  
  
Kurama was fishing in Botan's pocket when he found a silver key card, "In a minute." He replied. Hiei shrugged and closed the door behind him. Looking down at the number on the card, he found it was the room next to theirs. Somehow, he managed to hold Botan, open and door and get in with ease. Flipping on the light switch, he was met by a soft pink room with pink everything, but it was a large room with a single king-sized bed and a balcony.  
  
He moved to the bed and drew back the sheets, laying Botan down before covering her up again. Immediately, she turned to try and find her warmth she lost. Finally, the sheets warmed up to her and Botan's facial expressions softened. Kurama's eyes softened and he bent over, kissing her forehead, 'Sleep well Botan.' He thought before switching the lights off again and closing the door.  
  
*******************************  
  
YAY!! That was a long chappie for me. Oh well. Hey, don't you just hate it when you crawl into bed and the sheets are all cold. Then you make a nice warm spot but then you want to move, but you can't 'cause the sheets are still cold!!! I hate that! Anyway, please review! I love the ones I'm getting now.  
  
Next time:  
  
Now that the entire team is in the Bahamas a week earlier than expected, it's time for a bit of exploring mixed in with practice and fun! 


	3. The week before

Hello again! I'm trying to get these out with spaced periods of time so that they don't take too long. I'm really liking the way this story is coming and I hope others are too. Thanks for all the good reviews, and I hope you keep 'em up!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this show or the characters.  
  
*******************************  
  
The next morning, Botan rolled over and was met by the bright rays of the sun. She squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to block it out, but no luck. She opened them and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Botan looked around and realized she was back in her room, 'How did I get back in here?' She wondered, recalling last night. Yusuke or Kuwabara would have woken her up and Hiei would have just left her there, so it must have been Kurama. She blushed slightly, remembering falling asleep against him, 'He's always so considerate.' She mused and climbed out of bed. With a yawn, she made her way to her bathroom and shut the door behind her.  
  
After a hot shower and a change of clothes, Botan opened the door and stepped back into her room. She was dressed in a pink one-piece swimsuit and an ankle length, flower printed cover-up. Her damp hair was up in its usual ponytail with a pair of pink sandals on her feet and pink-rimmed sunglasses resting atop her head.  
  
She decided to step out on the balcony before finding the others and beginning another day. She was met by a warm breeze of salty air and the bright sun. The backside of the hotel overlooked the ocean but was separated by a forest of tropical trees. It seemed that there were only trees but on a close examination, there were pools, gazebos, hot tubs, and spas. On one end of the beach, the forest was lined with shacks for drinks, food, rental equipment, and picnic tables. Next to the hotel, an amphitheater was set up with a dome for the upcoming competition.  
  
Botan would have loved nothing more than to just relax and enjoy every moment, but they were on a mission. The owner of the hotel, Aioshi Hitosuke, occupied the entire top floor, which was filled with rare artifacts and items, one of which was stolen from Rekai.  
  
The Phlora Gem.  
  
It was the last gift presented to Enma from his now deceased wife and a precious treasure. Any other object would not have been worth the effort, but it meant to world to Enma-Daioh and his son and they would do anything to get it back. No one knew for sure if he had stolen it or if it was one of his men, but the winner of the competition would be given one request from Hitosuke himself.  
  
The deity smiled to herself, as long as she didn't have to sing, she would enjoy this mission. But a frown appeared on her face; she felt as though something else was going to happen, and it wasn't good. Before she could start on another thought, she was jolted into reality when the balcony door next to her slid open and Kurama stepped out.  
  
She watched him shut the door behind him and turn around, surprised to see Botan staring at him, "Botan? I didn't expect to see you out here."  
  
"Well hello to you too." She joked. Taking a moment to study him, she noticed that he was wearing green sandals, tan shorts and a green button-up T-shit, which was left wide open, giving Botan a great view of his well- toned chest. Realizing she was staring, she immediately turned away, blushing bright red.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" He inquired, always being the polite one.  
  
She nodded and turned back to him, controlling her pink cheeks, "Thanks for carrying me up last night, I know it was you."  
  
"You looked too peaceful to wake..and besides, waiting up until three in the morning for us must have been quite tiring." He added his last phrase quickly, realizing the words that had slipped out of his mouth.  
  
Obviously, she didn't notice and leaned against the railing, looking out towards the sea, "Anyway, thank you." There was a few minutes of silence as they both enjoyed each others' company. Kurama took this chance to take in Botan. The wind stirred her hair slightly, bring her scent of Jasmine towards him. She smiled and closed her eyes against the breeze, 'Does she even realize how beautiful she is?' He wondered, thinking back to all the times she wore her loose kimono and baggy clothing. This was the first time he had seen her accentuate her curves, and it drove him crazy.  
  
Finally, Botan spoke up again, "Well, I think it's time we go and meet up with the others, besides, I'm really hungry!" She chirped and smiled brightly.  
  
He nodded, "Alright then." Kurama turned back into his room and shut the door behind him. Botan followed in suit and grabbed her key card along the way. The two met in the hall and walked silently, side by side, to the elevators.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So what's keepin' Botan and Kurama?" Kuwabara managed to say as he shoveled food into his mouth. He and Yusuke were towards the center of the tropical forest at an outdoor restaurant, eating breakfast. Yusuke had a reasonably sized plate of food while Kuwabara had quite a bit more. Off to the side, was Hiei, in the shade with his arms behind his head.  
  
Yusuke winced as food flew from Kuwabara's mouth, directly at him, "Hey, watch it. Slow down, Kuwabara, before someone looses an eye." The spirit detective was dressed in blue swimming shorts and a yellow T-shirt with a blue baseball hat turned backwards on his head.  
  
"Oi!! I can eat as much as I want! It's all free!" He snapped. The mighty Kuwabara was in red shorts and a gray tank top with gray sandals.  
  
"Why don't you shut your mouth when you eat, it's really disgusting to watch." Hiei snorted from his place in the shadows. The fire demon was wearing his regular black pants and boots without the shirt. He shifted his head to the side when a fork embedded itself in the tree next to him.  
  
Kuwabara was bright red with veins popping up everywhere, "Shut up Shimp!!" He growled, causing a few people to stare at him.  
  
Yusuke laughed nervously and sweatdropped, "H-Hey now, calm down." He noticed two figures moving down the path towards them, "Look, here come Kurama and Botan." Kuwabara calmed down and watched them come while Hiei barely spared them a glance.  
  
They walked side by side, barely inches apart with Kurama smiling and Botan giggling furiously. When they noticed the others ahead, Botan waved an arm high in the air. As they came to the table, Yusuke spoke, "So, you finally woke up, did ya?" He teased. Kurama took an empty chair next to Yuske while Botan still stood.  
  
"I'm going to go get some food." She turned and made her way to the buffet table where she began to pick up various things.  
  
Back at the table, Yusuke turned to the kitsune, "Now it's hard to believe that you and Botan woke up at the same time." He smirked devilishly.  
  
Kurama glanced lazily at him, "I was down at the beach training and went back to my room to wash up when Botan and I met up."  
  
"Whatever, you are way too weird Kurama." Kuwabara shrugged and continued his assault on the food infront of him.  
  
"Kuwabara, slow down! You're such a pig!" Yusuke snapped.  
  
"Say that again?" He raised an irritated eyebrow. While the two argued, Kurama tuned them out and watched Botan speak with a woman behind the counter. As he did, a voice broke through his head, 'You're getting soft.' Hiei, of course.  
  
'What are you talking about, Hiei?' Kurama asked, looking at the koorime.  
  
'It's obvious that you're showing weak emotions to the deity.' He jerked his head towards the blue haired woman.  
  
Before Kurama could counter, Botan returned to the table and plopped down with a big grin on he face, "Boy am I starved!" They noticed she had two plates of food and Yusuke was about to tease her about the amount when she pushed one plate to the opposite side of the table to Kurama, "Here you are, I figured that since I was up, I could get you something too."  
  
He looked down at the plate and then up at Botan with a small smile, "Thank you, Botan."  
  
Kuwabara began snickering and chanting, "Kurama and Botan sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-" Before he could continue, he was on the floor with swirls in his eyes. Botan had 'accidentally' kicked his chair out from under him.  
  
"Oops." She stated innocently before beginning to eat.  
  
Yusuke began laughing and threw back his head, "Good one Botan!" Kurama noticed that in the corner, Hiei was smirking at the deity's handiwork. The rest of breakfast consisted of idle talk and comments. No one said anything else rash or offensive, but they agreed to begin practicing afterwards.  
  
The group had assembled down at the beach-front where a small cement slab was placed and they set up their instruments. No one wanted to admit it, but they were all quite nervous to listen to Botan play the keyboard. She noticed the nervous glances as she plugged in a wire to the speaker and sighed irritably.  
  
"Fine! I'll show you that I can play!" She shouted and stomped over to her keyboard. Looking at their curious/anxious/nervous faces, she readied her fingers and began playing. (AN: If you've ever heard 'Angel Eyes' by Jim Brickman, then that's what Botan's playing) It was a beautiful melody and played perfectly with grace and style. The boys were stunned into silence, even Hiei seemed surprised by the deity's talent. She looked up from her moving fingers and smiled devilishly at them. When the song came to an end, she crossed her arms, "See, I can play the piano just as well as you boys play your instruments!" She huffed.  
  
"No way!!" Kuwabara exclaimed. She glared at him, but he continued, "You play a whole lot better than we do!"  
  
Botan's glare melted into a smile and she winked, "Well, I dunno about that," She pointed a finger at them, "But you better not dare say I can't play." She warned.  
  
"Well, now that that's out if the way, let's practice a bit." They all agreed and got into position, "Hmm, I suppose we could try this one." He held up a sheet that read 'Dreams' at the top. The others flipped through their music and set up their sheets in front of them. Once ready, they turned to Yuske for the signal. There was a pause before he nodded at Botan and Kurama. They looked at each other before he began plucking the strings sharply at the same time her fingers hit the keys and their song began.  
  
(AN: SONG FIC TIME!!! If you don't wanna read it, it's in detail with the song and basically goes through some scenes of the team at the resort before the competition and practicing.)  
  
The scene starts on Botan's fingers as they play the beginning of the song. After a few measures of the melody, it switches to Kurama's fingers plucking the strings in rhythm. They let the music die for a moment, before starting up again with Kuwabara on the drums. The scene flips to his sticks flying across the drums and cymbal. Towards the end of the opening melody, Hiei strikes up with a thicker, guitar sound. The focus is on his hands as they fly faster than the others. Now the scene is of the four of them playing in unison and smiling/smirking before quickly panning over to Yusuke as his first words come out.  
  
World turns black and white  
  
Pictures in an empty room  
  
Botan is standing next to Kuwabara as he plays his part of the drums. She shakes her head and points to the notes. A look of realization crosses his face and he grins stupidly. He begins to play again and this time, Botan claps her hands together in appraisal. From his place, Hiei smirks, closes his eyes and mumbled something audible. Kuwabara looks up and shouts at the fire demon from his stool. Next to him, Botan sweatdrops and attempts to calm him down  
  
Your love starts fallin' down  
  
Better change your tune  
  
Hiei and Kurama are sitting in the shade, away from the others, practicing on their own. They stop and acknowledge each other's abilities before continuing. In the distance, under a different tree, Yusuke is lying on his stomach, going through the music sheets before him. He has a pen in his hand and is writing all around the paper with a slightly annoyed expression across his face.  
  
Reach for the golden ring  
  
Reach for the sky  
  
Baby just spread your wings  
  
The group is attempting to pack up their instruments. Botan is folding her keyboard down while attaching the strap to both ends. Kurama and Hiei are sliding their guitars into the leather cases and winding up the wires. Yusuke has taken apart his microphone and put the pieces into a small black box. Kuwabara is attempting to break down the drums, but isn't having much luck. The large bass drum is knocked off its stand and goes rolling off the stand and onto the beach, towards the ocean. Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes both bug out and they go chasing after it. But the drum rolls into the sea and Yusuke skids to a stop, not wanting to get wet. Kuwabara, however, runs into Yusuke and sends them both into the ocean. They come up sputtering and begin arguing back and forth, the drum drifting away.  
  
We'll get higher and higher straight up we'll climb  
  
We'll get higher and higher leave it all behind  
  
On the beach, the other three are watching in amusement. Botan begins giggling at the sight while Kurama watches her with a faint smile. She begins laughing and hops off the podium and into the sand, turning around and holding her hands out, as if urging Kurama to follow. When he doesn't move, she grabs his hands and pulls him to the sand. He stumbles but she laughs and twirls around and jumps back towards the sea. Following, they step in up to their ankles and watch as the sun begins to set in the distance. Hiei is watching everything in disgust and turns to leave, when he is suddenly doused by sea water. With a large vein popping out, he turns to see Kuwabara standing with a bucket in his hands, laughing idiotically. In anger, Hiei charges him, but Kuwabara runs to the ocean, expecting Hiei not to follow, but the koorime does. He tackles the taller boy and submerges him in the ocean, grinding his teeth in anger. Botan, Kurama and Yusuke to hold back their laughter of the funny scene consisting of Hiei perched on Kuwabara's shoulders dunking his head into the ocean.  
  
Run, run, run away  
  
Like a train runnin' off the tracks  
  
Botan wakes up one morning and goes to her balcony to watch the sun rise. As she leans against the railing, she notices a faint figure on the beach. It's Kurama, who's training. He's only wearing green pants and sweat is beading down his face. Botan continues to stare dreamily as he jumps into the air and kicks. The sun outlines him form, which gives off nothing but a serious and unfeeling vibration. He pauses to take a drink of water and wipe the sweat away from his forehead, when he notices a glint of blue. Squinting, he makes out Botan's faint form. She smiles and waves enthusiastically at him. His cold exterior melts and he waves back, although less energetically.  
  
The truth gets left behind  
  
Fall between the cracks  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara are at the pool. Yusuke is swimming like a frog through the water while Kuwabara is climbing up the diving board. He walks to the end and begins to bounce, getting higher and higher. Once he's ready, he leaps forward in an attempt to do a dive, but it comes out as a big belly flop. Yusuke begins to laugh as Kuwabara surfaces, bright red on his front side. The scene changes to the two of them spreading out their towels on the beach. Half an hour later, they are entering the resort, burnt to a crisp. They are seen by Botan and Kurama who are at the indoor restaurant. The two begin to laugh and the boys stomp up to their room angrily.  
  
Standing on broken dreams  
  
Never loosing sight  
  
Well just spread your wings  
  
The boys, excluding Hiei, are at the indoor gym, sparing with each other to perfect their hand-to-hand combat skills. Yusuke and Kuwabara are fighting together while Kurama is off on the sides, drinking water. When the two take a break, they all realize that they are surrounded by a large group of girls from the resort. They all have hearts in their eyes and urge them to continue fighting. With nervous looks, they glance around when they notice Botan pushing he way through. She puts her hands on her hips and points to the clock. They realize it's time to practice so they quickly gather up their things and run out of the gym at full speed dragging a confused Botan along. The group of girls watch with tears in their eyes as they depart.  
  
We'll get higher and higher straight up we'll climb  
  
We'll get higher and higher leave it all behind  
  
Yusuke is singing his lines with the music as the camera pans around the group. Hiei is smirking while Kurama is smiling at him. Kuwabara seems to be beating the drums for all it's worth and Botan is smiling brightly. There's a flash of Yusuke's face, Hiei's fingers, Kurama's fingers, Kuwabara's drumsticks and Botan's fingers. They all seem to be enjoying themselves, including Hiei.  
  
So baby dry your eyes  
  
Save all the tears you've cried  
  
Botan is sitting in her room, reading a book. It's dark outside and most of the resort is asleep. She turns the page, but closes the book instead of reading and sets it down. She turns to the window and stares at the full moon. Tears come to her eyes as a flash of a violet haired girl with red eyes passes through her mind. Botan shakes her head and wipes away the tears, standing abruptly. She walks over to her door and opens it, stepping into the empty, quiet hallway. She softly makes her way to the elevator and goes down to the ground floor. She goes to the beach and walks through the waves with a calm face.  
  
Ohh that's what dreams are made of  
  
'Cause we belong in a world that must be strong  
  
Ohh that's what dreams are made of  
  
Kurama looks up from his book with curiosity, sensing something. He sets aside his book and walks to the door, opening it a crack. He watches Botan's figure disappear into the elevator and he decides to follow her. As she takes the elevator, he takes the stairs and follows her down the path to the back. Kurama makes sure not to draw her attention to him but stops at the beach line, since there are no more trees to shadow his movement. He watches her stand in the waves for a moment before approaching. She turns around in surprise, and relaxes when she notices it's only him. They share a few words before he steps up next to her. They watch the moonlight's reflection shimmer on the ocean surface when Botan leans her head against Kurama's shoulder. At first, he tenses, but then relaxes and slowly brings an arm up around her shoulder to keep her warm.  
  
We'll get higher and higher straight up we'll climb  
  
Higher and higher leave it all behind  
  
Oh we'll get higher and higher who knows what we'll find  
  
The group is in a secluded part of the beach without a single person nearby. The four boys are training again with each other and are using their spirit energy. Kuwabara and Yusuke are simply testing themselves while Kurama and Hiei are going all out. They're hopping from tree to tree and like flashes of lightening, they meet in the middle. Off to the sides, at a safe distance, Botan is leaning against a tree. She was reading a book but now it was turning over beside her and she was asleep. Now, Yusuke and Kuwabara are done fighting and walk over to get their water bottles. Kuwabara notices the sleeping girl and smirks deviously to himself. He runs over and fills up his mysterious bucket again with sea- water. Running back, he prepares to dump it over the oblivious deity when a hand snatches his wrist. He turns to see a very pissed Kurama shaking his head 'no'. Out of fear, Kuwabara backs away, laughing nervously and sets the bucket down. Kurama watches him go before turning back to Botan. With a small smile, he turns away and returns to fighting with Hiei.  
  
So baby dry your eyes  
  
Save all the tears you've cried  
  
Yusuke is singing again with sweat plastering his hair to his face. The day was extremely hot and none of them wants to be practicing but it has to be done. Kuwabara sighs and throws his sticks to the ground. He gets up, removes his sweaty shirt and runs for the beach. He hits the waves and comes out sputtering with a smiling face. The others stop to watch before Yusuke runs and joins him. Botan shrugs and follows, dragging Kurama and Hiei along with her. The fire demon is shouting and cursing but doesn't make any move to break away. Kurama knows that he doesn't really mind getting cooled off on the hot day. Moment later, they are all in the cool ocean water. Hiei makes sure to stay clear the others but doesn't leave the water. Kurama joins him silently and they watch their three companions splash each other.  
  
Ohh that's what dreams are made of  
  
Ohh baby we belong in a world that must be strong  
  
Ohh that's what dreams are made of  
  
It's dinnertime and the group is assembled in Yusuke and Kuwabara's room. They are sitting in a circle on the floor, except Hiei, who is by the window. They have plates of food around them as well as sheets of music scattered about. Botan is pointing to a certain sheet and saying something about it. The others agree and she smiles before popping a carrot into her mouth. Kuwabara shouts something and Yusuke punches him for it. They begin wrestling again and Botan manages to move the music while Kurama get the foot out of the way just in time. The sigh in relief before glaring at the two with annoyed looks. They stop their fighting and gaze up innocently before Botan whacks them both on the head with her oar. To any normal person, they would look like a group of arguing teens, but on closer inspection, they were a family and a very close one at that.  
  
And in the end on dreams we will depend  
  
'Cause that's what love is made of.  
  
The group is still in the room with dirty dishes and music scattered about. The boys are lying on the floor, sleeping with blankets covering them. Kuwabara and Yusuke are lying next to each other while Kuwabara is snoring loudly. Yusuke has his hand smacked over his mouth, muffling the noise. Hiei is close by, but sitting up against the wall with his arms crossed beneath the blanket. A few feet away from Yusuke, Kurama has his head on a pillow and his arms loosely at his sides. Botan is the only one up and she is sitting on the couch, watching them sleep with sad eyes. She's always wanted to be accepted by them, but knows that she never will be, since she's a girl and technically dead. She moves to get up and go to her room when suddenly, Kurama's voice startles her. She turns around to see him propped up on one elbow, staring at her tiredly.  
  
"Where are you going, Botan?" He asked.  
  
She smiled amidst the shadows, "Oh, I'm just going to my room, you know, to sleep?"  
  
"Why not sleep here, it's not as if we bite?" He teased softly, but with lazy eyes.  
  
"But I-" She began but Yusuke's voice cut her off.  
  
"Oh c'mon Botan. Kurama's right, we don't bite, besides, you have every right to be here with us," He murmured, "We're a team and teams stick together." He rolled over and smiled at her.  
  
Kuwabara opened one eye, "Urameshi's right. Just 'cause you're a girl doesn't mean you can't sleep in here. You're like our sister."  
  
Botan's eyes began to water up as she listened to their comments. Then, Hiei spoke, "Why don't you just lay down and sleep so I can do the same." She wiped her tears away roughly; this was Hiei's way of saying she could stay.  
  
"You guys.." She trailed off.  
  
"Now get down here, my side's getting' cold." Yusuke murmured as Kurama scooted over. Cautiously, she crawled in between the two and Kurama draped his blanket over her. She curled up against the red haired kitsune as Kuwabara's voice floated out.  
  
"Tomorrow's the day when everyone else is arriving. I wonder what they'll be like.." He slurred some inaudible words before completely falling back asleep.  
  
"Not..a..clue." Botan mumbled as she, too dozed off with a content smile on her lips. Yusuke and Hiei were already fast asleep and Kurama was soon joining them. Unconsciously, his arm draped itself over Botan in a protective manor. Yes, starting tomorrow, a lot would change.  
  
***************************  
  
AHHHHHHH!!!! Sorry it took so long! This song fic was just about impossible to finish. I had a lot of trouble attempting to stick in moments of everyone. Also, I know some characters, probably all, may seem OOC but it's too hard to get their personas into my story. 'Till next time!  
  
Next time:  
  
As the other bands begin to arrive, the Poltergeist Crew meet some friendly faces and some no-so-friendly ones. Then, to top it off, there's a luau (sp?) as an opening celebration!  
  
Funny quote:  
  
Before you say something mean about someone, walk a mile in their shoes. Then shout it at them and run away. This way, you'll be a mile away and you'll have their shoes. 


	4. The competition

NYAHHH!!!!!! GOMEN! Sorry it's taking so long! I'm really trying to get this completed, but I'm stumped! It should be easier for me to update, but in the process, I'm creating more new story ideas so bear with my slow brain.  
  
Disclaimers: Yeah, yeah we all know!  
  
*************************  
  
It was breakfast time as the Poltergeist crew sat at the outdoor restaurant. It was now the day before the tournament began and they were chatting idly about all the new groups of people wandering around the grounds, "Gee, I didn't think there would be so many groups." Kuwabara commented.  
  
"I know, maybe this'll be harder than I thought." Yusuke mumbled as he closed his mouth around a spoon.  
  
"Cheer up, boys!" Botan chirped, "We have to stay positive or else we'll never win this competition!"  
  
"The lady's right." A newer, deeper voice stated from Behind Botan. They looked to see a group of four standing there; three men and a woman, "Being positive is the way to go." One with short, blond hair spoke. He seemed to be the leader of the group from the way they stood behind him.  
  
One man had black hair pulled into a ponytail and blue eyes. The other had odd, green hair and brown eyes. The girl had pink hair and soft red eyes, which met with Botan's. They shared a silent look of acknowledgment but quickly broke it with bright smiles. Botan stood and stuck her hand out to the girl, "Hello, I'm Botan."  
  
The girl took it comfortingly, "I'm Jibrille."  
  
The blue haired deity looked at them with a curious face, "You wouldn't happen to be participating as well, would you?"  
  
The group laughed, "Missy, you must not get out enough!" The one with green hair chuckled.  
  
"Make that five of us." Kurama stated heatedly. He didn't appreciate the comment the boy had directed at Botan who was blushing shyly.  
  
They stopped and straightened up under his gaze, "Erm, sorry." He mumbled.  
  
The blonde cleared his throat and pulled up a chair to their table. The others followed in suit, "Well, for starters, I'm Ryan and they are Kai and Wesly." He introduced, "And yes, we are here to compete."  
  
"I still don't see what's so funny!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
"We, uhh, we are the 'Tomorai's'." Ryan stated, but their confused looks were held.  
  
"We're on the cover of just about all of the music magazines!!" Wesly exclaimed, holding up a few magazines, with them on it.  
  
"Our current schedules don't allow us to keep in touch with the updated events." Hiei said coldly as he stood and left to go find a quiet place to practice.  
  
"What's his problem?" Kai asked with a quirked eyebrow.  
  
"Don't mind him, he's always like that. But he's right, we don't have time to look at the news or listen to gossip." Yusuke laughed nervously.  
  
"So, do you have a name?" Jibrille asked.  
  
"We're the 'Poltergeist Crew' and I'm Yusuke Urameshi." The spirit detective waved with a smile.  
  
"I'm the mighty Kazuma Kuwabara!" The carrot-top shouted with a hand over his chest.  
  
"I am K-Shuuichi Minamino and that was Hiei." The kitsune corrected himself before slipping his real name.  
  
"Well, it's always great to go against fresh meat and I look forward to going against you." Ryan said with a grin.  
  
"Since this is new for us, might you be able to tell us anything about the competition?" Botan asked curiously.  
  
"Well sure!" Ryan leaned back in his chair and looked around at the passing groups, "There are certain bands that come here every year and pretty much never change." He pointed to a group of five all dressed in black and silver, "Those guys over there are the 'Ravens'. They have nothing but heavy metal a morbid themes. They are pretty good but only make it to the second or third round since the judges don't care much for their lack of variety." Next, he motioned to a group of girls in skintight clothes that revealed quite a bit, "Those girl are the 'Bombers'. They pretty much suck and if you can't outdo them, then you're screwed."  
  
His hand moved to a group of boys that were tuning guitars, "They're the 'Western Walley's'. They are pretty good and can give anyone a run for their money but it's not too hard to outdo them either. They seem to stick to county music and after a while, the crowd looses interest." He pointed to a few other groups and gave a brief summary on them until he couldn't see anymore.  
  
"What about them, over there?" Yusuke pointed to a group of five that was walking by the café. There was a tall broad man with brown spikey hair and a gold earring, a man with red hair covering his face, a man with dark blue hair done in a braid and finally, a woman with light violet hair and downcast eyes. She followed the group, a few paces behind them and her hands clasped together. When she passed them, she briefly looked up. Once again, she and Botan caught eyes and stared. The girl looked at her with pleading eyes, almost desperate, but as to what, Botan didn't know. Quickly, she turned away and resumed her place with her team, silent and stoic.  
  
"Don't go near them. That's the 'Demon' group. Their main character is Rukuto, the sponsor's son. They're an unbeatable band to go up against. They always win, whether it's on stage or off. The girl is Liana, she's their singer. She seems to be the most quiet and kindest of all, the only good apple of the bunch." Everyone seemed to feel a foreboding air hanging around them, but Ryan straightened up and grinned, "But let's not worry about that today! We've still got a day before worrying comes our way."  
  
"Right!" Yusuke agreed.  
  
"Oh my, look at the time, we've got to go practice!" Botan exclaimed and stood. The rest did the same and Botan bowed to them, "It was great meeting you!" Before anyone could say anything more, she pushed her teammates away and into the woods.  
  
Once there, they stopped and turned to her expectantly, "Care to explain, Botan?" Yusuke asked warningly.  
  
She set her hands on her hips with a glare, "Tell me you didn't feel it? Rukuto is a demon! I'm not sure what kind but he is one."  
  
"Botan's right, I did sense that from him." Kurama agreed.  
  
"I suppose we should ask Koenma about this." Yusuke suggested.  
  
"Not just yet, let's wait a while and see how things turn out. I'm not so sure if it's Senegada who's stole the artifact from Rekai, but maybe his son." Botan stated thoughtfully.  
  
"Since there's nothing we can do now, we might as well just keep an eye on him tonight." Kurama said as he leaned against a tree.  
  
"What's tonight? "Kuwabara asked.  
  
Yusuke smacked him on the head, "Doofus, it's the Luau to begin the competition and all the groups competing are required to be there."  
  
"Ohhh," He breathed, "Hey! I'm not a Doofus!! Take that back Urameshi!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama checked himself over one last time, before he was satisfied. He was wearing tan pants and a black, tight, T-shirt with black sandals. Quickly he grabbed his room card and stepped into the hall where he had quite a sight. Yusuke and Kuwabara were pounding angrily on Botan's door and Hiei watched with amusement. The fire demon was dressed in his black pants and boots but instead of his normal shirt, he had a black button-up shirt with rolled up sleeves, un-tucked. Kuwabara wore black pants and a Hawaiian shirt with bright colored sandals while Yusuke was wearing blue pants and a red shirt.  
  
"Come out Botan!! We're going to be late!" Yusuke demanded impatiently.  
  
"Go without me, then!" She called back, "I won't come out! I look stupid!"  
  
Kurama walked up to Hiei, "What's going on?" He asked.  
  
"Hell if I know. You're girlfriend refuses to leave her room." He murmured as Kurama blushed slightly.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend." He replied coolly.  
  
Hiei smirked but said nothing. Meanwhile, Kuwabara was prepared to break down the door, "You've got until the count of three to open this door or we'll break it down." Yusuke warned.  
  
Silence  
  
"Alright then," He nodded the Kuwabara, "One," They backed away from the door, "Two," Both prepared their arms for ramming speed, "THREE!!" The two ran as fast as they could for the door. Surprisingly, it opened and they went running into Botan's room, crashing against the bed.  
  
Kurama suppressed a chuckle as they fell against the floor with swirls in their eyes, before jumping upright and glaring, "What was that fo-" Yusuke began to shout when he cut himself off, eyes going wide. Kurama wondered what the two were staring at when Botan stepped into the doorway, cheeks tinted pink.  
  
She was wearing a short black dress that hugged all her curves and showed off her great legs. The dress was held up by two thin straps across her shoulders that criss-crossed down her back. Her feet donned a pair of matching black, high-heeled sandals that wove up to her shin and her hair was worn up in a messy bun with wisps of hair curling down. Her face was plain with the exception of a light pink lipstick and she had small accessories of gold dangling from her wrist, ears and neck. Her hands were folding infront of her and she looked down, "I look stupid, don't I?" She mumbled.  
  
Breaking away from his gawking stare, Kurama shook his head, "No, no." He replied quickly, "Quite the opposite, you look absolutely gorgeous." He complimented.  
  
She looked up with a weak smile, "Thank you, Kurama."  
  
He held out his arm with a warm smile, "Shall we go? Yusuke was right, and if we don't hurry, we will be late." Silently and bright red, Botan slid her arm through his.  
  
Kuwabara whistled, "Wow Botan, I never knew you had such a figure!" Kurama growled under his breath, reminding himself that Kuwabara was attached to Yukina, "If hadn't met Yukina, my true love, I would have placed my undying to you!" He sighed dreamily.  
  
BAM!!  
  
Kuwabara was lying on the ground with three large bumps on his head and two demons plus one deity storming away from them. Yusuke stared and laughed at his friend while watching the others walk away. After a moment, he frowned in curiosity, 'I can understand why Hiei and Botan whacked Kuwabara, but why Kurama? He's usually the calm one. I wonder...' He wondered, before shrugging and following them, leaving his dazed friend alone.  
  
*************************  
  
Oooooh, a luau! What happens next? TBC  
  
Next time:  
  
At the luau for the bands, our heroes meet up with their new friends again, but what happens when they crash with the 'Demons' and Rukuto seems to take a liking to Botan? What will Kurama do about it all? 


	5. Crazy Luaus

Hey! It's me, with another chapter! I thank everyone for all those great reviews, but especially one person.  
  
Sunsetseve: Thank you for telling me my spelling error! I feel so stupid and. . .STUPID! Everyone spells Botan and Keiko's (Please say I slept that right.) name wrong, but I spell Yusuke's name Yuske! Grrr, how stupid can a person be? Well, thank you for your tip and I've changed my previous chapters as well.  
  
Disclaimers: Duh! We all know what I own and don't own  
  
******************  
  
Kurama checked himself over one last time, before he was satisfied. He was wearing tan pants and a black, tight, T-shirt with black sandals. Quickly he grabbed his room card and stepped into the hall where he had quite a sight. Yuske and Kuwabara were pounding angrily on Botan's door and Hiei watched with amusement. The fire demon was dressed in his black pants and boots but instead of his normal shirt, he had a black button-up shirt with rolled up sleeves, un-tucked. Kuwabara wore black pants and a Hawaiian shirt with bright colored sandals while Yuske was wearing blue pants and a red shirt.  
  
"Come out Botan!! We're going to be late!" Yuske demanded impatiently.  
  
"Go without me, then!" She called back, "I won't come out! I look stupid!"  
  
Kurama walked up to Hiei, "What's going on?" He asked.  
  
"Hell if I know. You're girlfriend refuses to leave her room." He murmured as Kurama blushed slightly.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend." He replied coolly.  
  
Hiei smirked but said nothing. Meanwhile, Kuwabara was prepared to break down the door, "You've got until the count of three to open this door or we'll break it down." Yuske warned.  
  
Silence  
  
"Alright then," He nodded the Kuwabara, "One," They backed away from the door, "Two," Both prepared their arms for ramming speed, "THREE!!" The two ran as fast as they could for the door. Surprisingly, it opened and they went running into Botan's room, crashing against the bed.  
  
Kurama suppressed a chuckle as they fell against the floor with swirls in their eyes, before jumping upright and glaring, "What was that fo-" Yuske began to shout when he cut himself off, eyes going wide. Kurama wondered what the two were staring at when Botan stepped into the doorway, cheeks tinted pink.  
  
She was wearing a short black dress that hugged all her curves and showed off her great legs. The dress was held up by two thin straps across her shoulders that criss-crossed down her back. Her feet donned a pair of matching black, high-heeled sandals that wove up to her shin and her hair was worn up in a messy bun with wisps of hair curling down. Her face was plain with the exception of a light pink lipstick and she had small accessories of gold dangling from her wrist, ears and neck. Her hands were folding infront of her and she looked down, "I look stupid, don't I?" She mumbled.  
  
Breaking away from his gawking stare, Kurama shook his head, "No, no." He replied quickly, "Quite the opposite, you look absolutely gorgeous." He complimented.  
  
She looked up with a weak smile, "Thank you, Kurama."  
  
He held out his arm with a warm smile, "Shall we go? Yuske was right, and if we don't hurry, we will be late." Silently and bright red, Botan slid her arm through his.  
  
Kuwabara whistled, "Wow Botan, I never knew you had such a figure!" Kurama growled under his breath, reminding himself that Kuwabara was attached to Yukina, "If hadn't met Yukina, my true love, I would have placed my undying to you!" He sighed dreamily.  
  
BAM!!  
  
Kuwabara was lying on the ground with three large bumps on his head and two demons plus one deity storming away from them. Yuske stared and laughed at his friend while watching the others walk away. After a moment, he frowned in curiosity, 'I can understand why Hiei and Botan whacked Kuwabara, but why Kurama? He's usually the calm one. I wonder...' He wondered, before shrugging and following them, leaving his dazed friend alone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
When the Poltergeist Crew arrived, Yusuke whistled, hands shoved into his pocket, "Isn't this place decked up." He stated in a bemused voice.  
  
In the middle of the jungle, was a gazebo of beautiful, polished wood with Tikii torches lit all around. Tropical flowers decorated the entire building in strings and bouquets and the edge of the gazebo was lined with rows of tables, centering a dance floor. Each long table was set with places for the competitors with golden dishes and a soft, red pillow it sit upon. There were already many groups present and mingling together with smiles. The dim, setting sun set glows on everyone's happy faces and cast a beautiful reflection on the ocean. In the background, music was playing and couples were out on the floor dancing away.  
  
"They really go all out, don't they?" Kuwabara asked in surprise.  
  
Kurama nodded silently, still giving constant glances to the girl beside him. She had yet to notice the looks sent her way, but after seeing some of the other female competitors, she felt relieved. Suddenly, they heard a new voice, "Hey there!" They turned to see Ryan and Jibrille standing there. Jibrille was holding onto Ryan's arm in a delicate fashion and they looked like a perfect couple.  
  
"Hello Ryan, Jibrille." Botan greeted happily.  
  
"Hi Botan." Jibrille smiled back. She broke away from Ryan and pulled on Botan's hand, "Come with me, I want to introduce you to the other ladies here, since there aren't so many."  
  
"Alright." She said a bit hesitantly, before turning to her teammates with a smile, "Save me a spot at the table!" She called as the two disappeared into the crowd.  
  
The boys watched the girls disappear before Ryan turned to the others, "Well, since she's off playing hostess, why don't I introduce you to some of the guys." After a quick agreement, they too, mingled in the crowd.  
  
Back with Botan and Jibrille, the violet haired girl was getting the deity aquatinted with the 'Bombers' group. Aside from their flashy appearance and ditzy attitude, they were pretty nice, "Botan, I'd like you to meet Raya, Penelope, Eden and Tistany."  
  
The four smiled at Botan cheerily, "Hi Botan! Nice to meet another girl!" Penelope exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, we don't get too many who are in the band playing part." Raya added.  
  
"So what do you play? Or do you sing?" Tistany asked, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"Well, I play the keyboard." She responded softly. Suddenly, Botan felt plain compared to these four shining girls.  
  
"Totally cool! So do I!" Eden squealed.  
  
"So Botan, is that your natural hair color?" Raya asked, eyes narrowing.  
  
She nodded, confused, "Well yeah, why do you ask?"  
  
The four whined in unison, "NO FAIR!!" Botan blinked in shocked and stared at Jibrille who was laughing.  
  
"You, Jibrille and Liana are sooo lucky!!" Penelope sighed.  
  
"I know! It's almost impossible to find hair that cool and so pretty! How do you put it up so well? Who's your hair stylist?" Eden demanded, leaning in to try and find some flaw in Botan's hair.  
  
She sweatdropped and laughed nervously as Jibrille came to the rescue, "Don't you girls worry, I'll being Botan back soon enough, but she still has to meet a few others."  
  
"Alright, we'll see you soon, Botan!" Tistany waved as Jibrille steered her away.  
  
"That was chaos!" Botan exclaimed once they were out of range.  
  
Jibrille laughed, "Of course, they're jealous." Suddenly, she turned serious and grasped Botan's hands, "Do your friends know that you're. . ." She didn't dare finish her sentence aloud.  
  
Botan lowered her eyes, "No, I intend on keeping it that way. It's safer if they didn't know." She suddenly smiled brightly, But it doesn't matter now because I'm technically no longer alive so I don't dwell on the past!"  
  
Jibrille sent her a confused stare, "Not. . .alive?" She asked.  
  
Botan shook her head, "I'm a deity of death now." She whispered, winking.  
  
It took Jibrille a moment to realize this before she frowned sadly at Botan, "Didn't you-didn't you know?" She asked.  
  
"Know what?" Botan asked.  
  
Jibrille placed a hand on her shoulder, "Just because you're dead doesn't mean that you've lost your gift. You're still-" She was cut off when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Turning, she discovered Kai with a cheesy grin, "Hey babe, Ryan's lookin' for ya! He said somethin' about the next song."  
  
She nodded her head, "I'll be right there," Turning back to Botan, "I'm sorry I had to tell you, but I have to go. I'll be back shortly." With that, she walked off with Kai.  
  
Botan was left standing alone in shock and horror. So many things clouded her mind as she stared off into space, 'Koenma. . .lied?' She wondered. Before she had time to think anymore, a soft voice cut through her thoughts, "Excuse me, Ms. Botan?" She turned and found herself facing a very timid Liana.  
  
"Oh hello!" She smiled forcefully, in hopes of pushing back her sad thoughts, "Liana, right?"  
  
The small girl nodded, "Yes, I am." She paused and looked around, "You're here by order of Lord Koenma, are you not?" Botan nodded curiously. Liana clasped her hands together and stared at her with pleading eyes, "Please, whatever the reason you were sent here for, it's not worth it! Go back, you're not safe here, I'm begging you."  
  
Botan suspected the girl was close to tears and would have pleaded more, but a looming shadow fell over them. Both turned to see Rukuto standing over them, "Now, now Liana. What are you telling this beautiful lady?" He asked, but his voice was tight as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "I believe Jun is looking for you." As he spoke, his grip tightened and Liana winced.  
  
She nodded, "Yes, sir." She looked at Botan one last time with begging eyes before rushing off.  
  
Now, Botan was left with only the intimidating form of Rukuto who was smiling down at her, "So, I don't believe we've met before. My name is Rukuto, the leader of the 'Demon' band. It's a pleasure to meet you." He bowed and took her hand into her, pressing his lips against it.  
  
The deity restrained from gagging, "I'm Botan, from the 'Poltergeist Crew'." She attempted to smile brightly at him.  
  
"Well Botan, might I have the honor of having this dance?" He asked, without letting go of her hand.  
  
It seemed she had no choice, "Why not." She sighed and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. Once there, he wrapped his arms around her tightly and she positioned her arms properly.  
  
They began to sway with the beat, however, Botan felt as though she might end up hurling. His hands were too tight and it seemed as though the one around her waist was inching downwards. He pulled her closer and breathed in, "You're hair smells like peaches." He murmured huskily.  
  
Her eyes widened slightly and she attempted to pull back, but found she could, "I think I should go now." She whispered hoarsely.  
  
But he still held her close, "I think you have time, after all, I know what you are." Her eyes widened in horror this time and his hand was awfully close to going somewhere inappropriate.  
  
Rukuto smiled as he felt her squirm and as things couldn't get any better, he suddenly felt a hand tap his shoulder, "Mind if I cut in?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The boys were with Ryan and his group when Kai and Jibrille walked up. Jibrille immediately went into Ryan's arms and he pulled her close. For a moment, Kurama envied the two of them, when he realized Botan wasn't present, "Where's Botan?" He asked as calmly as he could.  
  
Jibrille smiled sadly, "She needed a few minutes to be alone. Don't worry, she'll be fine." She comforted.  
  
"I wouldn't call that being alone." Kuwabara stated, catching their attention. He was pointing to the dance floor where Rukuto had just wrapped his arms around Botan.  
  
Kurama's eyes narrowed into slits as he noticed Botan's discomfort, "Why would he take interest in her?" Wesley wondered aloud.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked curiously.  
  
"Rukuto hasn't ever seemed to notice the girls around him, only Liana." Wesley continued, "Well, there was one time when he seemed to pine after Jibrille here."  
  
At those words, Ryan tightened his grip on Jibrille and she smiled up at him, "But I had Ryan here to fight him off."  
  
"So are you guys a couple or what?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Both blushed, "No, we just grew up together." They looked at each other, then away, but never left the warmth of the others' arms.  
  
Meanwhile, Kurama watched Rukuto dance with Botan. He noticed the demon pull Botan close and whisper something to her that made her uncomfortable. Kurama clenched his fists at his sides, growling beneath his breath. This was it, the last straw; Kurama couldn't watch anymore. The jealously and rage burned his blood, "Excuse me." His voice was cold and distant, but it cut through all conversations of his friends. They watched in silence as he walked out to the dance floor with a poised look, catching all the girls' attention.  
  
"What's up with Kurama?" Yusuke wondered aloud.  
  
Hiei smirked, "The fools' jealous." He murmured so the spirit detective was the only one to hear. Yusuke smiled brightly, 'I knew it!' He thought to himself.  
  
Meanwhile, Kurama never let his gaze wander from the sight before him. He watched at Botan attempted to pull back, but couldn't, and this only caused him to quicken his pace. When Rukuto said something that made Botan scared, he was almost at a jog, but forced himself to maintain his posture. As he got closer, he noticed Rukuto's hand and where it WASN'T supposed to be. By the time he reached them, Kurama could hardly contain the ice in his voice, "Mind if I cut in?" He asked.  
  
The two looked to see Kurama's steely glare and had different reactions. Rukuto scowled while Botan silently cheered as the man removed his hands, releasing her. Rukuto turned to Botan with a smile, "It was a pleasure getting to know you. I hope I see you around." Botan only forced a smile as he walked away.  
  
Kurama gently took Botan's hand in his and wrapped the other one lightly around her waist. She placed her free hand on his broad chest and smiled in relief, "Thank you, Kurama. I wasn't sure how much more I could take."  
  
He frowned, "Are you alright? Did he hurt you at all." As they danced, Kurama stared worriedly at her slightly pale face.  
  
Botan shook her head, "No, I'm ok. Just a bit shaken up."  
  
"What did he say to you?" He inquired curiously.  
  
She looked down before snapping her head up and smiling brightly, "It wasn't anything important, don't worry about it."  
  
"If you say so," He made a mental note to find out what disturbed Botan so much, "Would you like to join the others?" He asked.  
  
"No!" She exclaimed, then blushed and ducked her head, "I mean, I don't mind dancing with you. . .unless, you want to go join the others." He face fell slightly as she said it.  
  
He shook his head, "I'm just fine." Botan leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes, 'I might never get to do this again.' She thought, savoring the moment. The same thought was going through Kurama's mind as he closed his eyes as well.  
  
Neither realized that they dancing that way for the next hour with the others watching, "Don't they look like a perfect couple?" Jibrille sighed dreamily.  
  
"How long do you think they'll stay like that, before realizing it?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Let them be." Hiei stated, surprising everyone, but no one argued with him.  
  
A few minutes later, Aioshi Hitosuke marched to the front of the room and picked up a microphone. The music died and Kurama and Botan stopped dancing. They looked at each other with pink cheeks before looking away, "Welcome, contestants, to another wonderful year of competition!" People clapped and began to move to their seats. Kurama and Botan sat down next to each other and their friends who were all smirking/smiling at them.  
  
"Well, that sure was entertaining." Kuwabara joked, earning him a whack from Botan.  
  
"As you know, we have many competitors each year and we try to make the celebrations to everyone's liking. So please eat up and have fun because tomorrow, we start off the competitions!" He bellowed and everyone cheered as waiters and waitresses brought out trays of food to be set out.  
  
The night was filled with the hollers of competitors and the clinking of glasses. Everyone was enjoying themselves and even Botan had managed to set aside her problem for the time being. Yusuke and Kuwabara managed to get drunk while Hiei took great pleasure in watching the 'mighty Kuwabara' make a fool of himself. Kurama sat silently, observing Botan who was mingling with the other females. Every now and them, Ryan would lean over and the two would share a couple of words before he returned to laughing jovially with his group. During Kurama's observations, he noticed Liana sitting silently next to Rukuto who surveyed the group calmly. Much to Kurama's displeasure, he noticed how often the demon's eyes fell upon Botan with a lustful gaze.  
  
After Botan had enough of talking with the girls, she returned to her place beside Kurama and smiled up at him, "Why are you all alone? Don't you want to have a little fun?" She asked sweetly.  
  
He smiled softly down at her, "I'm having fun on my own, thank you." It wasn't cynical or cold, but a statement.  
  
"Oh," Her eyes fell, "Sorry, I'll just leave you alone." She stood to leave when he reached out and snatched her hand.  
  
"Wait!" He exclaimed, a bit to rushed. She turned curiously as he released her and scratched the bridge of his nose, "You don't have to go. I don't mind."  
  
Her face lit up and she plopped down, "Then I'll stay!" She beamed.  
  
He smiled at her. No words were spoken between the two for a while. They mostly just enjoyed each other's company. During their silent time together, Botan began to squirm under the gazes she received from Rukuto. Kurama soon noticed and laid a hand over on of hers. She looked up at him with a weak smile, "Thanks Kurama. You always give me confidence."  
  
His eyes widened slightly, 'I give her confidence?' He smirked, 'How ironic that confidence was the one this I would take away when I was a full demon.' He mused before shaking his head slightly, "Would you like to leave?" He suggested.  
  
She pondered the question carefully before nodding, "I think so. I'm really tired and rest would be good to get for tomorrow." She began to stand when she noticed he was rising as well.  
  
"I'll walk you back." He offered.  
  
"That's ok, I'll be fine." She declined politely but her mind screamed at her for refusing.  
  
Luckily, "I insist. Beside, I myself would like to get some sleep." He lied. Shrugging she nodded and the two made their way over to Yusuke and the others.  
  
"Well boys, we're going back to the hotel. Can't do well without sleep." Botan exclaimed cheerily.  
  
"Sure thing! Hey, don't go an' cause a riot now." Kuwabara stated drunkenly as he swayed back and forth.  
  
"Alright Kuwabara." Botan giggled, humoring herself and him. The two turned and began to exit the gazebo. As they walked in silence along the path, Kurama looked up to gaze at the stars, when he noticed there were none.  
  
"I think it might rain tonight." He mused aloud.  
  
Botan looked up and nodded, "I think you might be right."  
  
"I've never been in a tropical storm, but I've heard they're pretty bad." He commented. By now, they were at the hotel doors and in the distance, they could see the lightening and faintly hear the thunder. The hotel was mostly silent for most people were either in bed or at the party.  
  
When they arrived at their rooms, Botan turned to Kurama with a big smile, "Thanks for walking me here." She blushed and looked down.  
  
He shrugged and smiled down at her, "Like I said, I was tired as well."  
  
She turned around and began to open her door, "You know," She opened it and turned around, "You're a terrible liar, Kurama." In the blink of an eye, she leaned up and planted a tiny kiss on his cheek before running into her room and slamming the door.  
  
Kurama was left standing in shock, staring at a blank door, 'Did she just. . .kiss me?' He blanched and shook his head roughly, and headed for his room, 'And I can't lie. When did I become so weak?' Kurama wondered as he opened his door and stepped in.  
  
*************************  
  
So? Whadya think of this chapter? Please review!!  
  
Next Time:  
  
Botan's trying to sleep but who's the visitor in the night? What is she doing to him? Then, the first elimination round is going on, but what's this? Someone's dead?!? Who is it and what exactly is going on? 


End file.
